Valentine's Nightmare
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go for a walk on Valentine's Day, but are cornered by the football team. Takes place during 'Heart' Warning: Contains violence Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (however much I wish I did)**

**Warning: Mentions of violence and mild homophobic language**

"Walk with me?" Kurt asked quietly and Blaine nodded. Kurt led him through the people in Breadstix until they were outside. They walked slowly side by side, hands entwined.

"I'm so glad you could be here," Kurt said quietly as they walked closer to the park.

"Me too," Blaine replied, "I'm glad we got to spend Valentine's Day together." They had stopped walking and Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"Well look at what we've got here boys," a voice from behind Kurt said and the two boys whipped around. There stood several members of McKinley's football team, Azimio in front.

"We don't want any trouble," Blaine said, pushing Kurt behind him and keeping a tight grip on his hand.

"Awww, isn't that sweet? Fairy number two is protecting Fairy number one," Azimio said mockingly and the rest of the jocks laughed.

"We were just heading home," Kurt said, "Like Blaine said, we don't want any trouble."

"It didn't look like you were just heading home," one of the guys said.

"Yeah, it looked like you were spreading your fairy dust around our town," another added.

"I think it's time we teach you two freaks a lesson," Azimio said and two of the boys walked toward Kurt and Blaine. Both boys backed up, Blaine keeping Kurt behind him the whole time. However, they ended up backing into a couple more football players who grabbed hold of Kurt from behind.

"No!" Blaine shouted, spinning around, "Let him go!" Two more football players grabbed Blaine's arms, laughing.

"Please!" Kurt shouted, "Just let us go!"

"No, no, no. See we can't do that cause then you'll get your fairy dust everywhere and infect everyone," Azimio said. Then, without warning, he whirled around and punched Kurt in the stomach. Kurt doubled over, coughing harshly as the wind was knocked out of him.

"No!" Blaine shouted again, "Please! Don't hurt him!" But Azimio ignored him and punched Kurt in the face. Kurt could feel blood dripping from his nose. Blaine struggled against his holders, but it was no use. The football players were twice his size and had a tight hold on him. Blaine was forced to watch as Azimio laid into his boyfriend over and over again.

"This is what happens," Azimio said as he punched Kurt again, "When you turn my boy into a fairy like you!"

"I didn't turn Karofsky gay," Kurt said hoarsely, "That's just part of who he is."

"Bull!" Azimio shouted, "He's that way because of you!" Kurt shook his head, knowing that nothing he said would get through to the jock. Azimio hit Kurt again and the smaller boy cried out.

"Please!" Blaine shouted and Azimio turned around, "Please, don't hurt him! Do whatever you want to me and let Kurt go!"

"Well we can't do that," Azimio said, "At least, we can't let him go. But I think we can arrange the first part." He sunk his fist into Blaine's stomach and the shorter boy doubled over in pain. The jocks laughed as Azimio hit Blaine while Kurt shouted in the background. Azimio laughed as Blaine eventually fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Please," Kurt begged, "Let us go. You've had your fun; now please just let us go."

"Oh no," Azimio shook his head, "The fun is just getting started." He nodded at one of the jocks holding Kurt's hands behind his back and the teen knocked Kurt's legs out from under him. Kurt fell to the ground and suddenly the two jocks that were holding him, plus Azimio were on top of him. Kurt wasn't sure how long he lay there, trying to defend himself against their punches, but eventually the blows stopped, and he was left lying on the ground in pain.

"See ya later fairy boys," Azimio said as he and the footballers walked away laughed. Kurt didn't move, afraid of what might happen if he did. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and flinched violently.

"Kurt it's just me," Blaine's voice said in his ear.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked out, turning his head slowly.

"I'm here baby," Blaine said, smoothing Kurt's hair back gently. When he pulled his hand back, he saw that it was red.

"Baby do you think you can walk back to Breadstix if I help you?" Blaine asked gently, not wanting to have to leave Kurt alone to get help.

"I can try," Kurt said, slowly sitting up. He cried out as pain tore through his entire body.

"Shhh, baby, its okay," Blaine said gently, "Do you want to stay here while I run for help?" Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt on his won, but he would if he had to.

"No!" Kurt said, not wanting to be alone in case the football team returned, "I can walk, but, can we go slow?"

"Of course," Blaine said, sliding his arm around Kurt's back, "On three, okay? One… two… three!" Kurt stood with Blaine's help, but nearly collapsed again with the white hot pain that seared through him.

"Shhh, shhh, you're okay," Blaine said, carefully wrapping his arms around Kurt, "I've got you Love, I've got you." They stood there for what seemed like ages, Blaine holding Kurt in his arms.

"Okay," Kurt breathed, "Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, come on," Kurt said, keeping one arm around Blaine. They made their way slowly back towards Breadstix, pausing ever now and then so Kurt could catch his breath. They finally arrived at Breadstix, the walk back taking a lot longer than the first time. They walked inside and the people nearest the door stared in shock. Silence eventually spread throughout the restaurant as the two boys walked further inside.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Finn said, hurrying over to the two of them, "What happened?" The entire Glee Club had gathered around them by now.

"The football team cornered us," Blaine said, "They grabbed us and then…"  
"Was Karofsky with them?" Puck asked, fuming.

"No," Blaine said, "No, he –"

"Blaine," Kurt said suddenly, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Here, sit down," Rachel forced him into a seat as Sam pushed an empty dish bin into his hands. Tears streamed down Kurt's face as he was sick; he could feel Blaine gently rubbing his back.

"I'm calling 911," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Finn said absently, still staring at his brother as he took the bin from the smaller boy, "Rach, can you call out parents for me please?" she nodded her head and began dialing.

"Are you alright dude?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Blaine said, 'They hardly touched me." Blaine looked up at Finn with tears in his eyes.

"I tried to stop them, I swear I did –"

"Dude it's not your fault," Finn said, "The guys from the football team are all about four times bigger than you."

"I should've tried harder –" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Stop it," he rasped, turning slightly to look at his boyfriend, "Stop blaming yourself for this. If I had been alone it would have been so much worse, so please don't blame yourself." Blaine looked sadly at his boyfriend and then reached over to hug him gently.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered.

"The ambulance is here," Rachel said as the vehicle pulled up and the paramedics rushed into Breadstix.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"We were walking and some guys from our school jumped us," Blaine informed them. The paramedics worked to get Blaine and Kurt cleaned up before deciding to head to the hospital. Finn and Sam helped Kurt out to the ambulance where he was able to lie down, while Puck helped Blaine into the same ambulance.

"I'm gonna go with them," Finn said, climbing into the ambulance.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Sam told him as the doors to the ambulance closed and they drove away.

**Okay, so this is an idea I've had ever since I watched the Valentine's Day episode. This will be a two or three shot, so I hope you liked it!**


	2. Eleven Years Ago Today

Eleven Years Ago Today

It's been eleven years,

Since the towers fell.

People have shed many tears,

For those they knew so well.

Today we remember,

Our family members now gone.

Taken cruelly in September,

Just shortly after dawn.

Friends we now miss,

And will remember today.

We will sit around and reminisce,

About the last thing we heard them say.

It is not a day for hate,

For that is what brought the towers down.

Today we will appreciate,

Those we still have around.

We lay down flowers,

By the bouquet.

To remember the towers,

That fell eleven years ago today.

**So, last year I wrote a poem for the 10 year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. This year, I decided to do the same. I was only a little kid when 9/11 happened and I live in Canada. But I think that no matter how old you were or where you lived, we were all affected by the events that happened that day.**

**Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, partners, cousins, friends, grandparents, neighbors, colleagues, the guy down the street you waved to each morning, the person who came into your café to get a coffee each morning, the person who you might have met if 9/11 hadn't happened, but now you never will.**

**I think we need to be thankful for the people in our lives and the things we have everything, but today especially. So many people are mourning for loved ones that they're never going to see again, so today I think we need to remember those who are lost, but also appreciate those we still have, and cherish every day with them.**

**RIP the victims of 9/11. They will never be forgotten.**


End file.
